Bright Lights
by starryskyangel1
Summary: Future fic. Brooke Davis is a successful business woman in New York City. What happens when she rediscovers old and new flames from her small town, Tree Hill?
1. Bright Lights

**BRIGHT LIGHTS**

_She got out of town_

_On a railway, __New York__ bound_

_Took all except my name_

_Another alien out on Broadway_

_Some things in this world you just can't change_

_Some things you can't see until it gets too late_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone,_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world?_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you,_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you,_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_

_I got a hole in me now_

_I got a scar I can talk about_

_She keeps a picture of me_

_In her apartment in the city_

_Some things in this world, man, they don't make sense_

_Some things you don't need until they leave you..._

_They're the things that you miss_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone,_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world?_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you,_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you,_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_

_Let that city take you in (come on home)_

_Let that city spit you out (come on home)_

_Let that city take you down..._

_For God's sake, turn around_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone,_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world?_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you,_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you...___

_Turn yourself around and come on home_

_Yeah, come on home_

_Maybe, maybe, baby, baby_

_Come on home_

_Yeah, come on home_

_Come on home,_

_Come on home..._

Chapter 1 

Brooke Davis pushed her way through the crowd of black, getting out of the New York Subway train car. Once on the platform, it was even more crowded. The air was dank, the walls were yellow, and a smell of urine lingered throughout the tunnel. 

Heaving her heavy Coach totebag a little closer to her chest, she followed the crowd of New Yorkers onto the stairs that would bring her up to the city level. "I knew I should've taken a taxi." Brooke cursed as a man bumped into her. 

Once she got to the city, Brooke stopped a bit and took a whole 360 degree view of her home city, New York City. She breathed in the cold, crisp winter air, and the skyscrapers were grey with snow caps on the edges of the tall buildings. Brooke tore her eyes from the beautiful view and looked with discontent at the public transportation bus. She would never, ever, again, try to be all economical and pollution-friendly and ride the subway. She rolled her eyes and walked to the side of the cracked sidewalk corner and flung her arm out. A yellow taxi immediately stopped in front of her feet. Her beauty could still be seen through the bitter winter wind. The heavy Burberry coat hid her perfect figure, but the winter's biting air made her cheeks red and her lips were coated with a thin layer of lipgloss. Small snowflakes were caught in the feathered eyelashes that complemented her large hazel eyes. 

Brooke quickly grasped the silver metal handle and pulled, the cab door latch easily popping open. Brooke ducked inside; taking in the warmth the heater in the car gave off. "Park Duplex," She instructed. 

If Brooke had been paying attention and looking in the rearview mirror, she would've seen the Indian driver raise his eyebrows. _How could such a young woman live in the best area with the best apartments in __New York City__ They went for millions of dollars. _But Brooke was on a mad hunt for her Blackberry which was her life. Brooke tapped the screen, impatient to see what she had missed in that god-awful subway ride. Emails, emails, emails. Something caught Brooke's attention. A voice message had been left for Brooke marked urgent. 

Brooke quickly pressed the speed dial and she tapped her Purple Prada shoe as the call went through. Brooke listened to the message intently, and then stopped abruptly when the driver was going through her gates. 

Brooke waved and smiled her dazzling smile at Mike who worked as the night security guard. The striped orange and white bar lifted up and the cab continued into the underground parking garage. 

"Fifty Dollars, ma'am." The cab driver announced. Brooke nodded her head and handed seventy dollars to the driver. She smiled and said thanks while picking up her totebag. As she got out of the car, the heel of her shoe, making a clicking sound with the ground of the perfectly paved floor of the garage. She slammed the door and it echoed through the floor. The yellow taxi zoomed off, screeching as it turned the corner. New York City driving was terrible.

* * *

Brooke inserted her key into the key hole of her apartment and sighed in content as she settled into her ultra modern, ultra chic, white penthouse. The furniture was square and it was black and white. Brooke Davis, as a child, had dreamed of this type of life. But it was dark and lonely, a sort of grey light, casting over the entire apartment. 

A sinking feeling was entering her stomach as she thought about _him._ Lucas Scott. The man she left behind. 

But maybe he wasn't behind anymore, he was somewhere else, making it. 

She missed him a lot. It was silly, how it was such a long time ago, in high school, but he was the only one she ever loved. 

A deep feeling of melancholy washed over her, and Brooke wanted to do nothing but sit in front of her wide screen plasma TV and watch some good corny TV shows, but then she remembered it was Friday. 

Brooke's mood was dramatically turned, and she yelped in joy as she headed into her walk-in closet for something to wear.

* * *

Brooke stood on the doorstep, legs bent and shaking, shivering from the cold. In her hands, she held a large cake she had bought from the nearby bakery. Never mind the fact that it was one hundred dollars, it tasted good and it had tubs of butter in it. You give a little to get a little. 

One of the double French doors opened and a jubilant Haley stood in front of her, small toddler in her arms. "Brooke!" She exclaimed. She enveloped Brooke with the one arm she had free. The yellow warmth of the house came pouring through the air into the dark gray atmosphere. Brooke quickly stepped into the large house. 

The front door slammed shut and on the outside, the picturesque model home was covered with snow. Through the bay window, you could see a young beautiful brunette gleefully greeting small children with a bright smile on her face. But a passer-by would never know how much her heart wanted someone to love.

* * *

Brooke had a curly dark-haired boy in her lap. He sat, flipping the pages of a storybook as Brooke conversed with Haley and looked greedily at the presents under the large evergreen. 

Haley followed Brooke's line of vision to the tree that was covered with blue and white ornaments. "It's enormous. Nathan had to have the tallest one in the park." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Nathan!" She yelled. 

Nathan emerged suddenly, "Haley, I'm right here." Nathan dropped a five year old into Haley's outstretched arms. "Do you like the tree Brooke?" 

Brooke nodded and laughed. "It's the biggest thing I have ever seen." 

The lights wrapped around the tree blinked at intervals. 

Nathan stood up taller proudly. "Tallest one at Lighton. Ten by twenty feet." 

Both women stared at him incredulously. 

Nathan shrugged. "What?" 

Haley stood up and her two kids ran in front of her into the kitchen. "You're crazy." She said as walked past him, giving a slight hug. 

Brooke followed suit. She punched Nathan on the arm making him more confused than he already was. 

"What?" He asked, clueless, as he followed everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

"So Brooke, what's up in your life?" Nathan asked as he finished swallowing mashed potatoes. Haley turned her attention to Brooke. "Yeah! Spill _everything_. Especially guys!" Haley exaggerated. Brooke struggled to find the right words. The clink of the forks dropping against the expensive white china was the only sound in the air as everyone waited patiently for Brooke's answer. 

Haley sensed Brooke's discomfort. Haley had been in New York City as long as Brooke had, and their relationship grew. Brooke replaced Peyton with Haley and Haley replaced Lucas with Brooke. It was a mutual understanding that they'd be second to the childhood best friends, but Haley still loved Brooke dearly. Haley cleared her throat as Brooke didn't answer and started swirling the food on her plate with her fork. 

Haley signaled to Nathan to leave the two alone. "Let's go kiddies. Time to go to bed." Nathan said, as he picked up everyone's plates. 

The remainder he didn't pick up would be left to Haley. The sound of their footsteps pattering through the wooden floors up to the second floor faded away. In the vast giant room, only Haley and Brooke remained. 

Haley got out of her seat, the chair scraped against the floor. She moved to the seat that was opposite of Brooke. "Brooke. . ." She started. Brooke's head was still bent; her right hand spun the fork around the plate, the silver glinting light. "Brooke," Haley tried again. "It's okay to miss him. . ." 

At this, Brooke raised her head. There were tears in her eyes and streaks of the tears that had already run down her face. She dabbed her hands in front of her eyes to wipe away the makeup. "I'm so glad I wore waterproof mascara." She joked. 

It elicited a small laugh from both women. 

But when a person smiles amidst crying, it hurts the whole body and makes the person convulse into more tears. It felt lonelier. Haley sighed silently to herself. She let her head drop down to her chest in defeat. Brooke, the girl that she was spending so much time with, the infamous _Brooke Davis _of Tree Hill, the now-driven business woman. Haley had no idea what to do. The spark in Brooke's eye had gone out a long time ago. Haley feared that the only time she felt any trace of happiness was when she was in this house, spending time with Nate, the kids, and her. It worried her immensely. "Maybe. . . maybe." Haley felt herself get hesitant. Was she really going to say this? "Brooke." 

Brooke had resorted to bending her head down again. A black shadow cast over her face, hiding her expression from Haley. 

"Brooke. Look at me." Haley commanded. Brooke was fun, beautiful, confident, and charming. A girl like her wasn't supposed to cry. "Maybe, it's time you get over it, and talk to Lucas." 

Brooke immediately lifted her head. Her face contorted in hope and anger. "He cheated on me. Haley. I don't know." 

Haley walked over to Brooke. She laid a gentle and reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder. "But you still love him. Just talk to him. Meet him. You'll solve whatever you have been battling these years." 

Brooke considered the possibility. This was exactly what she needed to get on with her life. "When did you get so wise?" 

"Since I became a mother." Haley smiled as a grin formed on Brooke's lips. "I'll get the number for you." Haley raced out of the room and up to the stairs. 

Brooke dabbed her eyes with her dinner napkin and pulled out some makeup wonders. By the time Haley returned with a slip of paper in her hand, Brooke looked perfect. 

"Wow, Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, astonished by the sudden transformation. 

Brooke grinned and reached for the scrap of white paper in Haley's hand. Haley held the paper just out of Brooke's reach. Brooke attempted to reach for it, but her hand clenched on nothing but air and she fell sideways from her seat. Haley couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a disoriented Brooke. Brooke pouted and Haley handed the number to Brooke. 

"Thank you." She replied stiffly. 

"Use your cell. That way he can program the number and stuff." 

Brooke nodded. "Good Idea." She grabbed her Blackberry and dialed the number. "The phone's ringing." She whispered. 

Haley nodded and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. This might work. 

Brooke waited patiently as the phone rang once, then twice. She wasn't ever one to back down from a challenge, but honestly, her stomach was fluttering. The phone picked up. 

_Hello? _

Brooke took a deep breath to relax herself. "Hey handsome." 

Lucas looked at his silver flip phone is disbelief. He looked at the number, but it was unknown. Was his friend playing a really bad joke on him? Or was it really _her_? 

"Brooke?" Lucas really hoped it wasn't a joke. Brooke smiled to herself. Maybe he did remember. 

"Glad to know I'm still remembered." Lucas laughed. 

_So, what's this sudden phone call all about? _

Brooke pretended to sigh. "Can't a girl just call you." . . . 

Haley peeked at Brooke who was talking animatedly on the cell phone. The sparkle in her eye was really back. 


	2. Empty Apartment

**BRIGHT LIGHTS**

**Empty Apartment**

Brooke pushed the big gold revolving door to enter the lobby of the skyscraper she worked in. The floor was tiled with a brownish marble and potted plants were placed supposedly very "zen-like" around the lobby.

Well the 1.5 million they spent on a zen expert wasn't from Brooke's pocket, so what did she care for?

Her Louis Vuitton workbag was excruciatingly heavy, it contained client files, stationary of all sort, and most importantly, her laptop. Brooke seriously felt like she was swaying every time she took a step. Brooke lugged the bag around as she made her way to the gold-plated doors of the group of elevators.

Many people were lingering in the lobby, shaking hands, talking, but most of them were reading the Wall Street Journal. People walked with urgency in their step. Nobody ever took one moment to open their eyes and realize the life they were blessed in. Their designer suits, designer bags, and the power they contained. One day, it would be too late when they opened their eyes.

Brooke walked past a group of men in black business suits shaking hands as they got ready to depart from each other's company.

Something made Brooke stop in her tracks and turn 180 degrees around.

"Lucas?" She said in disbelief.

The spiky-blond hair man turned his head and looked for who called his name. His eyes settled on the beautiful brunette dressed in a silky shirt and dress pants. Familiarity set in. "Brooke?"

Brooke grinned in excitement. She would know that gorgeous hair from anywhere. Lucas still looked the same, a little more mature and chiseled, but he was clean-shaven and his hair was gelled.

Lucas walked to Brooke in large steps. Brooke's heart beat rapidly as she anticipated his greeting. He looked a bit shy and apprehensive as he approached her. But he looked damn good.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and he inhaled her scent. Her hair still had that addicting raspberry smell.

When they stepped away from each other, Brooke was a little frightened by the electricity she felt. She smoothed down her satin shirt and nervously straightened her hair. "I didn't expect to see you in the Big Apple." She flipped the slightly curled ends of her hair over her shoulder.

Lucas gave her a smirk and cocked his head toward the group of men he was talking to previously. Brooke smiled at them with a sexy captivating grin.

"Guys, this is Brooke. Brooke this is Michael, Jay, and Eric."

Brooke held out her hand for each of them to shake.

Brooke had some small talk with them, but they left pretty soon after Brooke met them.

Lucas watched the three men walk off in the distance. When they exited through the double doors, he turned back to Brooke. "What are you doing here?" He shifted a bit on his polished shoes.

Brooke laughed at Lucas' nervousness. He always was too uptight. When they were going out, she always tried to loosen him up. Once he had, it had disastrous results. He became too confident, too sure. It might have been the reason he cheated on her. But she would never know, even though it plagued her for so many years. She looked up at Lucas' face. "Let's get out of here."

Lucas just nodded and took Brooke's hand. Brooke looked up at him adoringly. Lucas opened the door, and they walked into the golden sunshine. Snow caps lay on the sidewalk, gray and dirty from the passing cars.

Lucas led Brooke to a white Escalade, with shining rims. "Hop in." He gestured dramatically to his car. He seemed so proud of it, as he hopped to the other side and pointed the black controller. It beeped twice.

Brooke giggled a bit. The car was obscene. She popped the door open and climbed in, putting her workbag deep in the foot area. She felt like a 16 year old again, when she would get in the nice car with a guy. She traced her fingers over the smooth leather and glazed wood.

The ignition started as the key turned. The car hummed as Lucas navigated the car.

"Where to?" Lucas asked as they stopped at a red light. The light glowed as it switched to green.

"Let's go to a really good coffee-shop." Brooke answered, confident that it might move them to a level of "friends". "Just to catch-up. Right?" She looked out the window. It was such a glorious city she lived in. If you could look beyond the homeless people and littered trash, you could see something so breathtaking.

"_Why are you going to New York, Brooke?" Haley asked with anguish as she paced the room. Brooke had just hit her with the news that Brooke was moving away._

_Brooke stood with her arms crossed. Her decision was final, but she couldn't but feel a slight pang in her heart as Haley started crying. "Please don't cry Tutor girl. You know damn well that Columbia is a good school. I mean I know my parents got me there, but it's New York City! It's what I've been dreaming of for my whole life._

"_No!" Haley came up to Brooke and put her two hands on her shoulders. She looked Brooke in her eyes. "You have everything here!" _

_Brooke turned her head. "Haley! Stop this. This place isn't for me. God damnit Haley, this place isn't for you either! You're better than this. You have to get out of Tree Hill!"_

_Haley nodded her head with understanding, a tear drop fell from her eye onto her cheek. "But why New York City?" She whispered. _

_Brooke closed her eyes as she imagined herself there. "It's cold. I mean, there's no feeling there. It's just granite and gray steel. But it has something special. It just doesn't give a shit. I'm telling you, the place is just **cold.** That's what I need. After all this Peyton and Lucas drama shit, I need to go away from somewhere that cares. _

Lucas nodded. "So what have you been doing?"

Brooke shrugged. "Obviously, I went to college. I decided I liked the entertainment industry. . ."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lucas joked.

Brooke playfully hit Lucas on the arm. "What's that supposed to mean???"

"Nothing. You just seem so Hollywood."

"Does that mean I'm bitchy, whiny, and self-centered?"

"Yes."

Brooke hit Lucas on the arm again. "Thanks. . ." She said sarcastically. She lingered her fingertips on his arm.

"Hey! Don't hit me while I'm driving. It can cause _accidents._" Lucas joked. He turned his eyes to meet the piercing gaze of Brooke. Brooke's breath was caught as the blue eyes stared intently at hers.

"You started it. And it wouldn't cause an accident. . . " Brooke shot back.

Lucas sighed disappointingly, as Brooke turned back to the window. "Well, Brooke. Your hotness is distracting." Lucas' eyes twinkled as he looked down Brooke's body.

"Mr. Scott, are you trying to seduce me?" Brooke asked seductively. She licked her lips. She could taste the Chanel lipgloss she had on earlier.

"Maybe." Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke slowly.

Brooke returned the kiss back. "My place. Now."

The tires made a screeching sound as the car made a U-turn.

* * *

Brooke opened her apartment door as Lucas pressed up against her. His hot lips were on her neck.

Brooke fumbled with her jingling keys. She threw them carelessly across the room. She directed to Lucas to her bedroom, and they fell on the bed together. Lucas took off her shirt as Brooke unzipped his pants. Lucas kissed Brooke's neck, encouraged as she moaned in pleasure. He fingered her lacy red panties as she ripped the wrapper of a condom with her teeth.

Lucas leaned his head against Brooke's neck. "I've waited for this for so long." He whispered.

Brooke just closed her eyes.

* * *

The gray light filtered through the blinds. The outside lights mixed with the darkness of night. Brooke didn't know how long she had been lying there. The sheets were wrapped around her and she settled deeper against the satin gray of her pillow. Her dark brown hair was messy and tangled. She turned to feel the warm body of Lucas. She could still feel some of his sweat. His blond hair was messy as Brooke had pulled it many times.

Lucas' eyes fluttered and they met Brooke's hazel ones. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." She whispered to him and she pressed her naked body to his. The sheets rustled as they changed positions to mold perfectly against each other. "I love you."

Lucas smiled to himself. "I love you too, Brooke." He kissed the crown of her head. They both fell asleep in peace in each other's arms.

* * *

Sunlight came pouring in. Brooke sleepily pushed off the covers, but she realized she didn't have any clothes on. The night before's events came rushing back to her. She looked to the other side of her bed, where Lucas was, but it was empty. The bed was made again, the sheets smoothed down to perfection. Brooke thought everything was a dream, until she saw the three ripped condom wrappers, discarded on the floor.

She sank to her knees, back sliding against the white wall. It was happening all over again. The loneliness and unhappiness settled in. She was in this vast apartment alone, the modern black and white furniture sharp with their corners. She buried her head to her chest, the hot tears flowing down fast. The silence settled all around. The only noise heard were her sobs.

_Waking up from this nightmare_

_How's your life, what's it like there?_

_Is it all what you want it to be?_

_Does it hurt when you think about me?_

_And how broken my heart is_

_We came together but you left alone_

_And I know how it feels to walk out on your own_

_Maybe someday I will see you again_

_And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend_


	3. Anticipation

**BRIGHT LIGHTS**

**Anticipation**

Brooke tapped her pen absent-mindedly against the leather covering of her glass desk. She stared out her office window, across the busy boulevard her building was situated on, into another giant skyscraper. It was a beautiful day, the sky was shining brightly, and the blue of the sky glowed. Brooke sighed and dropped her pen on her desk. It landed with a soft thud on the stack of papers that she was supposed to be working on, but couldn't. Brooke pushed the side of her desk with her hand, making the desk chair spin.

Brooke laughed giddily as the spinning made her dizzy. Everything around her was all smeared into one giant blur.

A knock at the door scared Brooke. She stopped the chair mid-spin and fell onto the ground.

"Fuck!" Brooke cursed as pain went through her body.

A hesitant small brunette wearing glasses peeked her head through the door. "Your two-o-clock is here." She saw Brooke lying on the floor in a jumbled position. "I'm, so sorry Ms. Davis. . . I'll co-com-come back later." She quickly shut the door.

"I'm not doing anything illegal! Come back here!" Brooke shouted, pissed at the panicky intern. For god's sake, Brooke was only 23 and the intern was probably 20 years old, she didn't need to be scared of her. But maybe all this frustration and yelling wasn't helping the intern feel any more situated. "What are you doing standing there?" She screamed again.

"Um, yes. . . Ms. Davis." The intern bowed out. The door closed, but opened again as a tall dark haired man stepped into the office.

His ruffled hair was jet-black and he had the sweetest brown eyes. He was dressed down with a grey vintage t-shirt and faded blue jeans and looked comfortable as he rolled back his shoulders. "Well, it's nice to meet you again, Brooke." He held out his hand.

_Nice to meet again? What the hell was this guy talking about? _

Brooke stared at him blankly. He was incredibly handsome and his arms were so tan with bulging biceps . . . and his hair. . .

"Brooke?"

Brooke jerked back in attention in surprise. "Do I know you?"

The man nodded and dropped his outstretched hands and took a seat in one of the cube leather armchairs. "I'm Jay. We met when Lucas introduced us."

Lucas.

It was six months ago. Brooke had started to get over the heartbreak. But it felt like she was stabbed again. Brooke managed to force out a smile. "Oh, of course. . . nice to meet you. Again."

Jay leaned back into his chair and stretched his hands out in back of him. "You don't need to lie Brooke. You're not happy to see me."

Brooke kept her forced smile. Her dimples burned deeply into her face. "That's not true. I just met you. I don't know you."

Jay sat back up again. He looked across the desk at the smiling Brooke. "Your eyes lit up when you saw me first. Well, that's because I'm a handsome guy. But when I said we met because of Lucas, you're expression changed. And I know it's not because I'm bad looking."

Brooke tried hard not to slap him. This guy was so damn arrogant. Where did he get off like this? "Um." She tried to keep her demeanor professional. She smoothed down her pencil grey skirt as she sat down on her tall black leather desk chair. "Sit down-."

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Jay had already settled himself comfortably in the chair in front of her. "Okay. . .This is going to be very interesting." She muttered to herself. But she couldn't help but notice his gorgeous eyes.

* * *

Brooke sat in her BMW convertible. The car wasn't on and the air stood stank and stale from lack of oxygen. The key was in the ignition, dangling limply as it waited for Brooke to simply turn it. She was so conflicted and confused. She hadn't talking to Haley and Nathan for a month now, and they're constant worried messages left on her machines continually went unanswered. Brooke still left them in the voicemail, wanting to remind herself that there were people that truly cared about her.

This past month had been amazing. Jay had helped her get over Lucas. He was so different from him, he was the bad guy out front, he didn't have to hide anything. He was rude, arrogant, vain, handsome, rich, successful, but with a heart of gold underneath it all.

He was exactly like Brooke.

When Brooke had first recounted her experience with Jay, Haley had desperately advised her not to get involved with a guy like him. Nathan even had something to say about it. His whole bad-guy-transformed-into-good-guy was a bunch of bullshit as far as Brooke was concerned. He probably still watched a whole bunch of porn. Brooke had seen his porn stash before. And it was huge. But all guys were like that, Brooke understood that, but she wasn't sure Haley did.

Brooke hoped that Haley never discovered that closet downstairs in the Rec room in the basement. . .

But more importantly at this moment was Jay.

They shared some really sweet walks on the sidewalks of the streets of New York, illuminated by the white lights circled around the trees. They had been on dates to exclusive restaurants, clubbing, watched movies, spent time at each other's homes.

And the sex was phenomenal. And they had a lot of it.

Brooke knew that her "talents" concerning sex were great, it could make the experience for a guy mind-blowing. She had taught Lucas what he knew now. But Jay was amazing in bed. She was pretty sure that he had learned by himself from experience. They had sex at least seven times a week, and at the most inopportune times. Some times, they would just surprise each other at work, close the door, and begin.

From high school, Brooke had a lot of sex and she could do it noncommittally. But whenever she was around Jay, she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. Everything she started doing with him became meaningful. Brooke was thinking that she was starting to fall for him, but that scared her. She was just like him, and Brooke Davis wasn't really one for a relationship. Lucas was the exception, but maybe this could be an exception for Jay.

There was a knock on the glass window.

Brooke jumped up and looked out her window to see an impeccably dressed Jay standing there, waiting patiently. She quickly reached for her purse and pulled out her key from the ignition. Jay opened the door for her.

Brooke got out of the car and Jay slammed the door shut. Brooke winced at the loud sound.

"Sorry," Jay said as he saw the look on Brooke's face.

Brooke shrugged and slipped her arm into his leather jacket clad one. "It's okay. So what are we doing tonight?"

Jay smiled and looked down at Brooke. "It's a surprise. But first, we're going to go to your apartment."

They walked together towards the elevator of Brooke's apartment building. In the elevator, Brooke could feel his arm muscles through the jacket. She slipped her hand under his T-shirt and ran her hand over his abs.

"Brooke." Jay whispered so the old snobby white haired lady in front of them couldn't hear, "This is an elevator; there's a fucking camera in front of us." He hissed.

Brooke laughed loudly, but stifled it abruptly when the woman in front of them gave an annoyed glance. "So sorry. . ." Brooke told her.

The old woman just huffed and turned around.

Brooke bit her lip to keep from laughing. Jay looked with an amused smile playing on his lips. Jay looked at the elevator floor light up 5. Brooke's apartment was at the top and it was a good minute before they reached it. He bent down to kiss Brooke's neck.

Brooke giggled and started to make obscene moans. Every time Jay kissed her, she exaggerated the moans even more. They started grinding against each other. The old woman quickly glanced back, but then started staring.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Jay said loud enough to be overheard.

The old lady couldn't take it anymore and hurried out as soon as the elevator doors opened.

When the doors shut and the elevators moved up again, they moved apart from each other and burst out laughing.

"She's lives on the 13th floor and got out on the 10th!" Brooke said excitedly. "Try to imagine her walking up the stairs with that cane of hers. Maybe she'll fall down."

Jay sobered up. "Brooke that's terrible." He said sternly.

"You killed it!" Brooke punched him on the arm.

The elevator made a ringing sound and the doors slid open. They both walked out into the beautiful hallway of the apartment building. An oriental rug ran up and down the floor and the hallway was illuminated by chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. Brooke inserted the key into the lock and twisted it. The white door with the golden 203 plaque swung opened.

Jay settled himself comfortably on the white couch across from the plasma TV hanging on the wall. He was careful to take of his shoes before fully throwing himself onto the couch. Brooke giggled and jumped on him. He groaned in pain.

She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and inhaled his cologne. She pulled away from him and looked at him with a serious look on him face. The summer night light illuminated his face, exaggerating his features. Brooke reflected on what she spent agonizing nights in bed before drifting to sleep thinking about. It burned in her mind. "Are we going to fast?" She whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

The silence was deafening, Brooke hated this kind of quiet. The suspense was killing her. She looked at Jay who was under legs, lying flat out on the couch, his eyes were on the ceiling above her, deep in thought. Brooke sighed, she knew this was going to happen. A guy like Jay couldn't set down. He was too gorgeous and too much of a player to have a serious relationship. Brooke rolled off of Jay and started walking away.

A hand caught her arm and Brooke felt herself get pulled closer to Jay. He gave her a small kiss. "Brooke," He whispered. "You're the most perfect woman I've ever met. I love you."

Brooke giggled despite herself.

Jay reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope and outstretched it for Brooke. She took it and opened to find two first-class plane tickets to Los Angeles LAX.

"Oh my god! Jay." Brooke further inspected the ticket. "The plane leaves at 3 in the morning! It's 7 now! I have to go pack!" She squealed and jumped of Jay, ecstatic.

"Pack something formal!" Jay called out after her skipping figure. He grinned to himself, Brooke was amazing. He flipped open his cell phone.

_Hello? _

"Lucas, man, I've met an amazing girl. I'm taking her to the party."

_Can't wait to meet her, man. Congrats. _

Jay snapped his silver phone shut and walked to Brooke's bedroom.


	4. Palm Trees and Powerlines

**BRIGHT LIGHTS**

**Palm Trees and Powerlines**

Brooke squirmed in her seat in impatience for the damn plane to land. Jay sat next to her, a Wall Street Journal in his hands, reading patiently.

"Jay!" Brooke punched Jay's arm.

Jay slowly lowered the newspaper and gave an inquiring stare. "Ow?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned over the large tray separator between them and gave Jay a huge kiss on the cheek. "I'm so excited! This is just . . .unbelievable!" She grinned up at him.

Jay stared at the beautiful brunette next to him. When Lucas first introduced Brooke, honestly, he wasn't paying much attention to whatever the snobby executives were saying, but he was totally blown away by her beauty. Later, when he asked Lucas how he knew her, Luke avoided the question. Jay didn't know what went on between them, and frankly, he couldn't care less. Brooke was sweet, bubbly, intelligent and definitely playful as Brooke was fiddling with his belt buckle. "Brooke." He whispered as he frantically looked around the first class cabin. They were all dressed in suits and enjoying their complimentary wine. "We're in a plane!" He slapped away her hand.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sat back in her own seat. "Exactly. Don't you want to join the mile-high club?" She nodded towards the lavatory five rows ahead.

"Not exactly." Jay snapped. Airplanes bathrooms were small and highly contaminated from who-knows-where. Actually he did know from who, crazy people like Brooke who wanted to have sex in them.

Brooke pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and moved to the middle of the seat. She'd never been in a plane before with a serious boyfriend, this was the first opportunity to be in the mile-high club and here Jay was _refusing _sex. It was unbelievable, no guy had _ever _turned down Brooke Davis. She always thought Jay was this huge player, but he was actually just a classic, sweet, preppy jock who was also very much so of a _prude_.

Jay laid a hand on her thigh, soothingly. "Brooke," he tried to reason as he noticed her pissed off expression. "I promise we can have fun at the hotel."

Brooke remained motionless as she stared straight into the TV monitor ahead of her. It was playing CNN or something like that. Brooke felt Jay's hand slip away from her leg. She looked over to see Jay picking up the newspaper again, and grew more agitated. _Damn, this guy definitely has self-control. _If he wanted to play this game, she could too. She grabbed a People out of her carry-on tote bag and snapped the magazine open, pretending to be intensely interested in some article about a cheating politician. She sneaked a peek at Jay who was now looking at some stock prices. Jay wasn't even _in_ business, he was a music executive/major producer, why was he looking at DOW? Brooke caught a look at his chiseled face. Why did he have to be so good-looking and yummy and all cute while he was all concentrated? Brooke took breaths to keep herself focused and undistracted by her incredibly hot boyfriend. She flipped a page in her magazine and pretended to be interested once more- _Ooh look, a picture of sexy Mark Ruffalo! Rowr. _Brooke started drooling over the picture of the incredibly hot man.

A pair of hands gripped both sides of her face. Jay pulled her closer and gave her a kiss. He finally gave in.

_Yess! I win! _"You pay the dinner and taxi and you have to answer the room service door." Brooke chirped happily.

Jay sighed inwardly. Thank god all those things were covered, when Brooke and him had these wars on who could resist each other the longest, they ended pretty quickly.

"And. . ." Brooke started with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Get ready to start the initiation process for the mile-high club." She unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for Jay to do the same.

"You're sadistic," he muttered as he followed Brooke to the bathrooms.

One hour later, Brooke emerged from the crowded space, looking slightly flushed, but still perfect. Jay walked out after her, zipping his pants up. He didn't look any different; he was too much of a player for anyone to notice.

As they settled back in their seats, everyone else around them was either typing away on their laptop or lightly snoring. The air was stuffy and silent.

Brooke leaned over to Jay, "You have a hickey on your neck."

_I have a what??? _Jay ran his fingers over his neck and he felt the swelling. _Oh fuck! _"Brooke. . ." He whined.

Brooke sat there looking angelic. "What???" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I have a freakin' hickey on my neck! Whenever anyone looks at me, all they'll see is this." Jay freaked out. "It's not manly. . ."

Brooke lay her manicured fingers on his bare arm. "You look sexier with it."

Jay stared at her with disbelief. He was so sure it was turning a violent shade of purple. "Really?"

"Yea." Brooke lied. She looked at his neck, and stared to feel really bad. It was huge and there was no way you could miss it. "You can always put cover up on it," She offered.

"Guys don't wear makeup." Jay defended himself vigorously.

Brooke rolled his eyes. What was it with guys' aversion to makeup? Amazing actors wore it all the time. She was sure that Nathan wore some cover up, but then again, that man was obsessed with his appearance. That Cocky bastard. "Fine," she answered with nonchalance as she settled back in the leather that was incredibly smooth and soft.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at LAX in 5 minutes. Please do not take off your seatbelt until the sign has gone off. Flight Attendants prepare for landing." **

Those who were sleeping groggily woke up and the high level professionals who were furiously typing at their laptops were now furiously tapping at their Blackberry's.

Brooke was so glad that she put off work for one weekend. "Brooke?" She heard Jay whisper. She turned to him to find him pouting with eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Yes?" She replied.

"Could you put the. . ." He coughed. "Cover up on me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she got out her compact. What is it with guys and their fear of putting on makeup?

* * *

Brooke nervously tapped her French nails on the glass window.

Jay scooted over to her. "Brooke. . . Don't get nervous."

Brooke stopped her incessant tapping, but her face still remained facing towards the tinted window of the stretch limousine they were occupying.

"You're not mad,  are you?" Jay asked nervously. He knew that he sprung this on her, but he thought she would seriously enjoy it and benefit from the whole experience.

Brooke turned her face, and Jay expected a furious expression, but instead he saw a grin. He breathed a large sigh of relief.

Brooke snuggled closer to Jay's body as he held her. "No, it was a surprise. I'm not angry at all. But the fact that we're going to a red-carpet event and I'm the representative for Sonna Katisz makes me so nervous. I mean the company is such a fledging party and this is what could make or break it. My stomach has butterflies on speed in it."

Jay laughed softly as he traced his fingers on her bare arm and shoulders. "All you have to do is answer some questions and look beautiful. And from here, it seems like you're going to do just fine." He teased as he looked down her dress into her ample cleavage.

Brooke playfully hit him in the stomach which unfortunately, knocked the wind out of him.

Jay clutched his stomach as Brooke reluctantly rolled off of him. "That's like getting hit in the balls," he thought for a second. "Well, not _that _bad."

Jay looked out his window into the night life of LA. Flourescent lights, locals and tourists mingled together on the sidewalks, the sweet summer air, and the palm trees floating up above. "We're almost there, beautiful." Brooke looked so elegant in a striking black floor length strapless dress that conformed to every curve in her body. There were ruffles and silk and ribbons and who-knows-what-else, but all Jay knew was that she was breath-taking.

Brooke felt giggled with such a girlish quality as Jay's eyes roamed over her body.

"You look beau-." Jay started.

Brooke interrupted him mid-sentence. "I know, and by the way, you look great too," she said as she looked over the black Tom Ford suit he was wearing with a black shirt underneath.

Jay smiled and the door of the limousine suddenly popped open. The chauffeur gave the both of them a smile, and then stood erect next to the open door. Jay got out first and offered his hand to Brooke who was still inside like the true gentleman he was.

Brooke took Jay's hand and was immediately greeted by flashes from the light bulbs of photographers. She could barely see, but she heard her name being called. Brooke felt like a princess.

This is what she had dreamed of since she was five.

Jay squeezed her hand to reassure Brooke. Brooke smiled to herself and grinned, looking in all directions to the photographers. Jay guided her throughout the red carpet. They both smiled and posed with Jay's arm wrapped around her waist. Occasionally, Jay would kiss the top of Brooke's head.

A reporter stopped Brooke. Brooke gladly turned her attention to the poor woman who was being squished to death against the iron gate by greedy photographers. "What's it like being the head and driving force of Sonna Kastiz?"

"Um," Brooke was unprepared as the reporter put an audio recording device in her face. "It's fun and great, the company is really fun. The people there are great and we get along very well. Sonna Kastiz has just done so well this past year, it's really expanded."

* * *

"How was that?" Brooke asked Jay while they walked off of the red carpet and into the actual party area.

"It was awesome." Jay replied as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Oh my god, it's Mark Ruffalo." Brooke squealed as she saw him standing behind her. She turned and tried to talk to him conversationally. Mark's eyes met hers and she was immediatly stunned by his immense handsomeness and the lesser fact that he was an amazing actor. _I really want to fuck you so bad. _"I really want to fuc-, I mean umm. . .any new movie projects?"

* * *

"Jay, my man!"

Jay turned and saw a blond head move towards him. "Lucas! What's up?" They embraced each other. Lucas' arm was wrapped around a pretty brunette in a teal dress. Jay gave a peck on each of her cheeks. "Hello, Angela."

"Hey Jay." She replied as she returned the greeting.

Lucas cleared his throat, prompting Angela to speak up. Lucas didn't want to ask, it was girlish. Guys didn't interfere in their friends' love lives.

"Oh yea, Lucas told me you met someone." Angela responded, sincerely happy. "I hope she's perfect for you, Jay, you really deserve it."

Jay smiled at Angela's remark. "Thanks Ang."

Lucas scoffed. "I doubt she'll last for more than six months."

Angela glared at him.

Jay looked hurt at Lucas' remark. This guy was supposed to be a close friend. "I really like her. We're serious, Lucas."

Lucas looked at him in disbelief. "Just saying that you've never had a girlfriend for over three months."

"I had one in high school!" Jay said defensively.

"So where is this mystery lady?" Angela interjected.

"Oh she's right here." Jay turned around and gave Brooke, who was in the midst of slipping her number in Mark's pants pocket, a tap on her shoulder. She slipped it in and turned around, her elegantly curled hair, spinning in the air.

"Lucas?" She gaped as she saw the handsome blond looking equally surprised.

"Brooke???" He answered with more vigor, looking between Jay and Brooke. Oh he could not believe this. This is who his best friend was crazy for?

"Brooke," Jay said as he slipped his arm around her waist, "This is obviously Lucas, and his fiancée of one year, Angela."

* * *

**Author's Note:** IF you haven't figure it out, Jay does NOT know that Lucas and Brooke had a relationship. He thought they just knew each other. 


	5. Time Stands Still

**BRIGHT LIGHTS**

**Author's Note: **

-Lilybee2003: Thank you for the fabulous review. It really made my day. The song is "Empty Apartment" by Yellowcard. I sort of cut and pasted with the lyrics, so it's not exactly the real song.

-Christine: You as well as some other people, I assume, are confused if Lucas cheated on his fiancée with Brooke. The answer is: Yes. I purposefully tried to make it the dramatic ending of last chapter, but obviously it didn't go over well.

Enough of my chatter.

**Time Stands Still**

A piano played softly in the background. Champagne glasses clinked together and bubbling laughter rose up in the air.

Brooke did the math in her head. She saw Lucas six months ago. Did Jay say fiancée of **one year**??? No, it couldn't be right. Lucas was engaged?!? He was a cheating son-of-a-bitch.

Realizing that everyone was holding their breath, Brooke took the initiative. She held out her hand to Angela. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely. _Your fiancée, the guy you're going to marry cheated on you and I'm the other woman! _Brooke's mind screamed.

Angela smiled such a genuine smile that it could warm anyone's heart. "You're so polite! I'm just glad that Jay, here, found someone he really likes. How long are you here for?"

"A weekend," Brooke responded with a smile.

Angela's face lit up. "I have to take you shopping then. LA is so expensive, but I know some great places that the clothes are so awesome."

This was getting too hard for Brooke. She couldn't hate Angela. The whole thing made Brooke even guiltier in the fact that Angela was one of the sweetest people. Damn Lucas. This wasn't even her fault, and now she felt guilt. She needed to dump it all on Lucas. **All** on Lucas.

"I have to go to the ladies room." Brooke announced. She gave everyone a smile and headed away. Brooke really had no idea where she was going. She could walk on this oriental carpet with chandeliers forever, living such a glamorous life. Everything was so glitzy, it just radiated _bling_.

Brooke heard heavy footsteps behind her. _Ah, there you are. _It was weird to know that she could feel his presence when he wasn't even three feet behind her.

"Brooke!"

She heard her name being called and stopped in her tracks. This was turning into such a corny romance movie. The whole affair and now this elegant party where the lovers have a confrontation were movie must haves. This is the effect Los Angeles had on people. She turned slowly, adding dramatic effect. Brooke inwardly giggled inside at how corny it was, but she loved it.

Lucas came to a stop in front of her. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a bit tousled. "I can't believe you're here," he breathed.

Brooke smiled a bit. "Why did you do it? Again?"

Lucas looked into her eyes with his intense blue ones. "Brooke, you were my first girlfriend. The people you first love always have a piece of you." He shuffled and looked down at the floor. "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again. We didn't exactly have good closure in high school."

Brooke shrugged, but she knew what he said was true. "I'm sorry I ran away," she whispered.

Lucas nodded. "I am too." He hugged Brooke, squeezing her tightly to his body. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Brooke could feel tears spring to her eyes. Why did Lucas have this effect on her? It was ridiculous. She was with Jay now. "Oh god, we're like sappy forbidden lovers." Brooke mentally felt like hitting herself in the head as she felt Lucas' body stiffen. They weren't lovers, Lucas was engaged. She just added salt to the wound.

Both of them let each other go.

Lucas looked at Brooke with sorrow. "Maybe we should just forget it-."

_Forget it?!? He can live with the guilt? But this isn't my fault._ Brooke saw Jay coming towards her through the crowd."Let's go and party!" Brooke exclaimed, regaining her chirpiness while wiping stray tears away.

Lucas followed Brooke's line of vision to his best friend who had a confused look on his face. "Maybe this isn't the time to talk about it."

Brooke nodded.

Lucas offered his arm and Brooke gladly took it. "You could've left me a note," Brooke joked as they walked back into the ballroom.

"Keep in touch?" Brooke asked as soon as they almost reached Jay.

"Will do."

"There you guys are!" Angela exclaimed as she saw the two of them approach her. "You guys took forever."

Lucas shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, Ang." His blue eyes were focused on Brooke.

Jay clasped his hand in Brooke's. "Well, it's time to go to the theater and watch a bunch of people talk extensively about shit."

Lucas and Brooke's eyes connected one last time before they walked away from each other in the arms of someone else.

* * *

Brooke walked out of the building, truly exhilarated, into the driveway loaded with black shiny limos. Smoke wandered from the cigarettes of the smokers that were lurking near the golden entrance. She loved the warm California air as it engulfed her. It was lazy and the pace was slow; the exact opposite of New York. To a career-minded woman like Brooke, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

Jay led her gently by her waist to a limo she wasn't quite sure how he managed to distinguish. People on the sidewalk gaped at the people pouring out of the building in expensive dresses and tuxedos. Brooke was always the center of attention, she was starting to drift from it in New York, but here she was again.

The world was high school, just on a grander scale.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Brooke gushed as the limo sped along wide boulevard. 

Jay grinned; he was so glad that Brooke was happy. _This girl is truly one of a kind. _He though as he watched Brooke's eyes light up and her smile increase as she talked about the show.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Brooke squealed. She threw her hands over Jay's head and gave him small kisses on both cheeks.

Jay hugged Brooke's body closer to him. "No problem. Anything for you."

"Aw, Jay, you're too sweet!" Brooke playfully hit him on the side. In New York, she was this huge cold-hearted bitch. Jay just brought out the playful and happy side of her. The only other person who had ever made her feel this way was Lucas. Lucas was caring and sweet. There was no one else like him. Brooke thought about Lucas everyday, seeing him again from their brief encounter made her wish she could just kiss him again. To have him hold her again and twirl her hair around was all she ever wanted.

Jay lifted his body up as he reached for something in his pocket. "Brooke. . ." he started.

The daydream cleared. Brooke cleared the thoughts of Lucas from her head. She shouldn't be thinking about him when she was with someone else. Jay was everything a girl could want-he was gorgeous, smart, and great in bed. Brooke even felt a spark with him. Then why did she always think about Lucas?

Brooke sat up, her hair slightly disheveled. Jay had a serious look on his face. He held a small black velvet box in his hand.

Brooke was stunned. She couldn't manage to move or speak, or think in that matter.

Jay opened the box with steady fingers. In it sat a white gold band with the words LOVE engraved. He looked in Brooke's eyes. "Brooke, I love you."

Brooke felt the air go out of her. Jay's eyes expecting face awaited in front of her. "I love you too," she managed to squeeze out.

Jay kissed her lips. He slipped the ring on Brooke's fourth finger-where a wedding band was supposed to go.

Brooke smiled and gazed admirably at the shining ring.

"It's a promise ring. A promise to each other," Jay whispered.

Brooke closed her eyes in content and inhaled Jay's strong cologne. But was she making decisions too fast?

* * *

The limousine stopped in front of a nightclub that looked ultra-exclusive. The red velvet ropes withheld crazed photographers while regular patrons tried to get themselves in. 

Jay and Brooke walked up to the terrifyingly huge bouncer. He had tattoos running down his large biceps. His bald head, sunglasses, and all black clothes made him look so ominous and somewhat sadistic.

Jay held up some card and flashed it in the face of the bouncer.

The bouncer looked down with disdain at Jay who even though at 6'1, was a midget compared in height. His face turned into a snarl.

_Oh my god! He is going to kill us! _"We're going to die!" Brooke exclaimed in grief.

Both men turned to her questioningly.

Brooke fumbled, trying to recover. "I just said, 'We're going to pie.' I mean. . . Fly."

"Jay," the bouncer started in a big rumbling voice. "This one might just have to be put in a hospital. I mean you've dated crazy girls before but this one takes the cake. You should check her in somewhere. I told you to stop dating these whores that only like you for your money. I mean, look at her. She may be hot, but she's only good for one night."

"Bob!" Jay exclaimed. He made a slitting throat gesture.

Mortified and outraged, Brooke spun on him. "And what it that supposed to mean?" She stood as tall as she could, but she only came up to his chest. It didn't stop her from turning angry or abusive.

"Nothing," the bouncer held his hands in front of him in defense.

"Brooke. . ." Jay tried to calm her down.

"Can you believe him?" Brooke asked angrily. "How dare he insult me like that?" She threw an evil look at the bouncer. "Jay beat him up!"

Jay looked at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I told you to beat him up." Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A small crowd was gathering. People peered over one another in curiosity. Even some of the photographers had stopped taking pictures of the celebrities that were arriving.

"Brooke," Jay whispered urgently. "He's like a giant."

"Fine, I'll beat him up!" Brooke said as she got ready to kick some ass. Nobody had ever messed with her and gotten away with it.

"Oh god. This is so embarrassing." Jay couldn't take anymore of this. He pushed Brooke into the club entrance as she tried to fight her way out.

They entered the dim lit club with music blaring and people in trendy clothes dancing with each other.

"Can you believe him? The nerve!" Brooke complained loudly over the blasting music.

Jay led her to the velvet VIP area. He pushed away a curtain into a much quieter atmosphere. Red velvet covered the entire area, and already, several celebrities were drinking fashionable drinks and talking away.

They both sat in a plushy Victorian booth.

"Hey you guys!" Angela said with enthusiasm as she spotted the couple. Lucas tagged along after her.

"You didn't tell me Lucas was going to be here," Brooke whispered to Jay.

Jay looked strangely at Brooke. "Why wouldn't he be here? It's the after-party. We all know that the party doesn't start until the _after-party_."

"Right."

Lucas and Angela settled into chairs across from Brooke and Jay. Awkward conversation ensued. Well, at least it was for Lucas and Brooke. Jay and Angela talked easily without noticing the lack of conversation from Lucas or Brooke.

A song with a fast and catchy melody came on.

"I love this song!" Angela exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "Lucas, let's go."

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay."

Angela looked slightly hurt. "Well, Jay, at least will you dance with me?"

Jay got up. "Sure, Brooke?" He offered his hand.

Brooke refused also. She wasn't in the mood to get all sweaty and grind tonight. Plus the dress she was wearing was in no way, shape or form, going to be rubbed against random strangers on the dance floor.

"Please, Brooke?" Angela tried persuading.

Brooke shook her head once again.

Angela shrugged. "Okay. Fine. Party-poopers." She teased. Jay and her joined hands and walked off.

Brooke and Lucas watched them depart.

"They get along really well, don't they," Brooke started.

"Yeah. They've been friends for a long time."

Brooke leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table. "Longer than us?" The candle flickered and the flame bounced back and forth.

Lucas stared at Brooke's lightly lit face intently. "No probably not."

Brooke was about to say something, when she noticed how hot it was. "It's so humid in here," Brooke exclaimed. "My hair is probably frizzy." She touched her hair self-consciously.

"Your hair looks beautiful," Lucas whispered. He brushed a lock out of Brooke's eyes. His hand rested on her forehead and his face was so close to Brooke's.

They both realized how close they were at the exact same moment.

Lucas cleared his throat. "So, let's get some fresh air."

"Yeah."

Brooke followed Lucas out of a side door. They climbed down the black steel fire escape into the dark alley. The alley was immersed in darkness except for a few places of light from a fluorescent bulb. A few moths fluttered around.

Brooke gazed up at the sky. It was perfectly clear with the stars shining brightly and the moon glowing. "It's so beautiful."

Lucas looked up. Brooke could feel his hand on the small of her back through the thin silk of her dress.

Brooke looked up and down the alley. A feeling of déjà vu came to her. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

"What?" Lucas asked questioningly. It dawned on him. "Yeah, the night you got me drunk and I got the tattoo. Then Keith kicked my ass."

Brooke smiled meekly. "Sorry. But it was a great night." Brooke remembered Lucas' hot breath and his lips pressed against hers.

"Yeah, that was really a fun night," Lucas mused.

"I think that-." Brooke was interrupted as Lucas pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Lucas pressed Brooke against the wall and kissed her passionately. Brooke slipped her hands under Lucas' shirt and felt his hard body.

Lucas squirmed over her. "Wow, that's cold."

Brooke stopped mid-kiss. "What?"

Lucas backed away and took out Brooke's hand from under his Dolce shirt. A glint shined from Brooke's hand. Lucas read held her hand closer to his eyes to read the inscription on the ring.

"Oh god," they both whispered.

Brooke snatched her hand from Lucas'. She hiked up her dress. "You know, this isn't fair. To Jay or Angela. You know, maybe you should just go home, or away. Let's forget about it. Please." She ran back up the steps, her heels clicked the metal and made resounding hollow sounds.

The door slammed shut.

The alley was empty just with one confused heartbroken soul left in it: Lucas.

* * *


	6. Bright Lights

**BRIGHT LIGHTS **

**The Unexpected **

"So how was LA?" Haley asked politely between forkfuls of chicken.

"Not bad," Brooke said with monotone. "It was nice, the whole ceremony."

Nathan nodded with slight disinterest. "Good."

* * *

"Ug!"

Brooke sat at her desk, staring furiously at her laptop. Somehow, the numbers didn't seem right, and she couldn't understand why. She had been working on the new project for so many hours that the whole office was practically dark. It would've been slightly eerie had not Brooke spent so many late nights at the office. "Ug!" Brooke said again, agitatedly, running her hand through her hair.

"Late night, sweetheart?"

Brooke looked up to see her best friend, Katherine. Katherine was strictly from a WASP-y background, but she was fun and energetic and connected with Brooke in a way Peyton couldn't. With curly blonde hair and blue eyes, Katherine was beautiful and had a killer-sense of fashion.

Katherine walked towards her, handing her a latte from the Coffee Bean.

Brooke gratefully took a sip of the hot liquid which soothed her. "Thanks, Katie." She went back to typing.

"God, you're so boring," Katie said dramatically as she lay herself over the desk.

Brooke didn't look up from the luminescent screen. "I just have to finish these McKineley-Taran numbers," she said absent-mindedly.

Katie lay out a huge sigh of disapproval. "Let's go out and party! It's New York, we're beautiful and unattached -."

"I have Jay," Brooke reminded.

Katie continued, unperturbed, "Let's go have some fun before we turn into stuffy New York work-a-holics, stone-cold bitches who have kids who hate them and a husband who cheats on them."

Brooke looked up with slight interest. "Prophesying much?"

"Shutup, bitch. You know that'll be you. I'd rather be an 'older woman'." Katherine idolized Samantha of "Sex and the City". "Are you ever going to come with me?"

Brooke shook her head no. She went back to the felt-pen marked papers.

"Fine, I'm going to go. . ." Katherine called as she walked out of the office. The wooden door shut softly behind her.

10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.

The office door burst open. "-Please, just come with me!" Katherine begged.

Brooke was already shutting down her laptop. She closed it and put papers in her bag. "Let's go."

00000000000000000

Brooke peered out the dark frosted glass of Katie's black Escalade. It was a dark city, but it was lit up by so many bright lights. Streaks of light passed as the car drove on the nearly empty streets. It was late at night, and the people who were usually out at this time were at clubs. Still, people were walking lazily in the still summer air.

Brooke fingered the leather seat. The last time she had been in an Escalade was with Lucas. She tried not to think of him, but thoughts of him appeared at the most inopportune moments. It had been awhile since she had seen him, but his face was still as vivid as ever.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Katie asked, interrupting the silence. It was heavy. "You are doing some serious brooding, Brooke."

_Brooding_ she thought. Another thing that Lucas always did. She hadn't told anyone about her encounters with Lucas. All of this was just kept up inside of her. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering about the accounts," she said, in order to assuage her friend's fears.

"Oh." Katie shrugged her shoulders. Brooke had been getting progressively distant. She was more silent and she didn't share her thoughts or ideas with her, like they used to.

Metallic notes floated from Brooke's purse. She bent down to get her cell phone. She smiled to herself as she saw "hottie" on the callerID. "Hey Jay!" Their relationship was getting steady. She hadn't held a serious relationship for a few years. "You're not going to make it? I thought you were coming home tonight." Her eyebrows creased. "I understand. No, it's fine. . ." Tears came to Brooke's eyes. "Okay, I love you. See you soon." She hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

Katie parked in the valet section of the club. "Let's talk, sweetheart."

Brooke looked up at her best friend's face. Even though it was dark in the car, she could still see the concern on her features. "In the club?" she asked as a car honked from behind them.

Katie nodded. "Yeah." They both climbed out of their respective sides. Katie draped her arm over Brooke's shoulders as they walked into the club. The bouncers were already familiar with the pair.

"Where's the guy?" A burly bodyguard asked Brooke. Jay was hard to miss and hard to forget.

"Away."

As the pair climbed the stairs, past the velvet ropes, their heels clicked. Katie found the both of them a cute corner with leather chairs.

"Talk." Katie ordered.

Fresh tears were springing from Brooke's eyes. "I don't know. I haven't seen Jay for so long. He's always working or on some 'business trip'. We never spend anytime together. Oh god, am I over reacting?" Brooke asked as an after thought.

Katie pulled Brooke into a hug. "Oh, sweetie. No, you're not." She could feel her shirt dampen from Brooke's tears. A thought occurred to Katie, she didn't want to say it, but it was inevitable. "Do you think he's cheating on you?"

Brooke picked up her head. "Yeah," she admitted. "But it wouldn't make sense. I mean he's just abnormally busy, but there aren't any other signs. . ."

"Brooke, Jay loves you. I don't think he would do that to you," Katie said truthfully. "You must be incredibly horny. Go find a guy and have a fun one night stand."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Oh, the things that came out of Katie's mouth. "I think I'm just over-reacting. . .And I think I can contain myself for a few more days. Let me get drinks."

Katie swung her legs so that Brooke could pass through. "Brooke you weren't made to be celibate. That's not humanely possible for a girl as hot as you." She sighed deeply as Brooke disappeared through the crowd.

Brooke squeezed through people to get to the industrialist-themed bar. She leaned up against the hard metal. So many thoughts were running through her head. Jay was sort of -off. She had blocked Lucas' number when he called her cell phone in order to become more focused with Jay. She was still guilt-ridden. Every Friday night, she used to have dinner with Nathan, Haley, and their kids. But the last time she saw them was a month ago. Although she was going to see them this weekend. . .

"Hey! Beautiful, you want to give me your order? Or should I just wait here?" A voice interrupted.

Brooke felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I'm so sor. . ." The face, the brown hair, the sweet brown eyes. But something was different about him. "Jake?"

Jake looked taken aback. Never in a million years would he have expected to see _anyone _from Tree Hill. "Brooke!"

Brooke grinned at him. It was so great to see such a friendly familiar face in such a hectic time. Unfortunately, the mess had to include another Tree Hill person. "Jake. . .you've changed." He had a plain button down Armani black shirt and his hair was slightly gelled and shorter.

"As have you," he replied smartly. Brooke still looked beautiful, but she was more mature and had a somber look on her face. "Oh, and sorry about before . . .calling you beautiful. . . and all. . ."

"Hey Bartender! You want to give me a rum and coke instead of flirting?" Some random guy called out. The tips of Jake's ears turned red. He excused himself and poured some drinks for the guy.

He came back shortly. "So what do you want?"

"Four shots, a martini and Cosmo," Brooke rattled off.

Jake raised his eyebrows.

"You knew I could always drink. . ."

An amused smile was on Jake's lips. "Ah yes, how could I forget the incident of junior year at Tim's house." He poured them anyways. He put them all down in front of Brooke.

"I rather not relive those memories," Brooke told him.

A dazzling head of straight blonde hair came towards them with an incredibly handsome-right out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog- guy.

Brooke recognized Katie. _How the hell did she find me out of all these people? _

Katie gestured meaningfully at the man behind her. "I'm going to go. . .you'll be okay right?" She noticed Jake leaning sexily towards Brooke. _That is one hot bartender. I need to come here more often. . ._ "You are so naughty, Brooke!"

"He just an old fri-." Brooke hastily put in.

Katie stood there, her boy toy looking incredibly uncomfortable and horny. "May I remind you of a certain person, Jay? Told you, you couldn't last long." She flipped her hair and walked away.

Brooke looked stunned. Sometimes Katie was a little. . . over the top. "Don't mind her."

"Never did. Hey, my shift just ended; do you want to get out of here and catch-up?" Jake asked.

Brooke was delighted. "Yeah!" She blushed at her excitement.

Jake laughed. "Let me get changed. . ."

* * *

Brooke fingered the rim of her cappuccino. "It's been quite a few years."

Jake sipped his black coffee. "I know. And you've changed. I bet everyone's changed."

"Jake! You've probably changed the most. Look at you! Working at the trendiest club in New York City. You must get killer tips. You're all city-like. You used to be the. . .the-"

"-Sweet country boy?" Jake finished for her.

"Yeah," Brooke finished lamely. The café was near silent. There were very few customers and Brooke loved the solitude of it. It was very low-key.

Jake finished the rest of his coffee. "Well quite a few things have changed."

"How do you work, with Jenny and all?"

Jake looked hesitant. "Nikki got custody of her."

Brooke was shocked. "Oh god, Jake. I'm so sorry."

Jake looked away and his face grew reminiscent of his baby girl. "That's just how the court is. They always side with the mother. Even if she did abandon the child. I'm allowed to see her. But I don't. It hurts too much; Jenny doesn't know I'm her father, Nikki got her when she was still a baby. It'll confuse her if I went to see her now."

Brooke was speechless. The pain Jake must feel. "I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, but there isn't much I can do about it anyways. On the bright side, I'm leading the ultimate bachelor life." Jake leaned back in his chair.

Brooke smiled. Leave it to Jake to be so optimistic. "Being a cute bartender, huh? What's your day job, superman?"

"Some boring office job. I just look at a bunch of numbers," Jake joked.

Brooke got up to leave and Jake courteously, being the gentleman he was, left the amount due and a generous tip behind on the small round wooden table.

They walked to Brooke's apartment building.

"Woah!" Jake commented on the lavish furnished lobby.

"Ms. Davis," The doorman tipped his head towards Brooke.

"Hey Harold." Brooke said as she and Jake walked towards the elevator.

Harold shook his head disapprovingly as Brooke playfully shoved Jake.

* * *

Brooke pushed open the door to her apartment building. She turned to face Jake. 

"I guess this is goodnight," Jake said politely.

Brooke was disappointed. Jay had been gone for such a long time and all she wanted was some companion ship. She didn't want this night to end. "I got a rocking DVD collection," she said suggestively.

"Brooke. . ." he started.

"Please, Jake?" She smiled sexily.

"Fine. But if we watch a movie with Mark Ruffalo. . .I'm out."

Brooke pouted. _Damn. _

She popped in a DVD and sat with Jake on the couch, sharing a blanket between them. The credits began to roll.

"Brooke!" Jake said clearly exasperated. "I thought I told you I wouldn't watch a movie with Mark Ruffalo."

Brooke giggled. "Sorry." She squeezed Jake's hand under the blankets. _Bad Brooke! Bad! _

Jake just gave her a sweet smile, and they both watched the movie.

* * *

Brooke ran the doorbell, a bag full of presents and a cake in her hands. 

Haley answered the door. "Brooke!" She gave Brooke a long hug. She looked down at all the stuff Brooke had brought.

"Auntie Brooke!" A little boy and girl ran to Brooke. They tugged at her sleeves.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Stop buying my kids' love with presents."

Brooke ignored her. She would spoil her godchildren as much as she wanted to. She gave each of them a brightly wrapped gift.

"Dolce?" Haley asked as she eyed the box her daughter was holding. "Oh Brooke! You don't have to do this!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I was just driving her and then I saw the dress in the store window, and it was just. . . _irresistible. _Haley, it was calling my _name_."

Haley laughed and ushered Brooke into the house. "Nathan only dresses Ethan in Air Jordon and sport clothes. Oh and we have a certain guest-"

Brooke ignored the rest of her conversation as she marched into the large kitchen where wonderful smelling food was cooking. "Nathan!"

Nathan turned around, startled. "Jesus Brooke. No need to screech."

"What's this I hear about you dressing Ethan all ghetto-fabulous? Heaven-knows he's a white boy. You don't want him getting beaten up at the playground." Brooke ranted. Ethan needed to be dressed in preppy clothes, with tiny polos and khakis.

Nathan grew serious. "All the girls can protect him because he inherited my good looks."

"Still as cocky as ever," Brooke muttered.

Nathan looked to his wife who was coming in the room. "Hales, isn't it true that all the girls will protect him from harm? After all he has the Scott gene."

Ethan looked disgusted. "Ew, girls." He ran away.

Haley chose not to answer and went to the refrigerator to get a juice box for Maddie.

"You and the 'Scott gene'," Brooke said condescendingly.

Haley continued to block out their conversation. Nathan and Brooke _always _fought. She was very accustomed to their bickering. Although it was very amusing at times.

"To be a Scott is a great thing. I mean look at _me._" Both women rolled their eyes. Nathan continued, "And look at Lucas-."

"What's that I hear about me?" Lucas walked in the room coming from the bathroom. His eyes immediately connected with Brooke's.

"You!" They both said simultaneously.

Brooke turned angrily at Haley. "I can't believe you invited him here!"

Haley defended herself. "I _tried_."

Lucas looked at his younger brother. "I can't believe you didn't tell me she was going to be here!"

The both turned to each other.

"Why are you here?" Brooke asked contemptuously.

"What are _you _doing here?" Lucas retaliated.

"I come here every week!" Brooke paused and stared with hate at Lucas. "Shouldn't you be in LA anyways? Oh and how are you and Angela."

"We're just fine." Lucas bit back.

Nathan looked at his brother questioningly.

"How are you and Jay?" Lucas said with a glint in his eyes.

"We're just perfect."

"Even though he barely even sees you. With all of his 'business trips'?"

"How would you know?"

"Brooke, he's my best friend."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know anything about this. And quite truthfully, even though they had kids and were grown-up, gossip was still interesting. And they would like to be _included _in the circuit. They just had kids, they weren't _dead_.

"So, what?"

"I know you guys barely see each other. And that something is very, very wrong."

Brooke blew up. "Lucas, just because I left you inthat alleydoesn't give you a right to bash on whatever I have. I love Jay."

"Do you think he thinks the same?" Lucas said with fury as he stepped closer to Brooke.

Fear took over Brooke for a second. Then it dissipated. "Yes I do." She answered with confidence.

"Why are you so blind, Brooke?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Maddie's eyes widened and. Her parents forgot she was even there. Haley bent down to Maddie and whispered for her to go to her room.

Lucas was almost in Brooke's face. "Brooke! Don't you get it! He's avoiding you! He's afraid of commitment! Jay is trying to break up with you."

Brooke felt tears stinging in her eyes. She turned and fled the house. Lucas ran after her. She jumped in her white Porsche and started the car. She could see Lucas's hands pressed against the window.

"I'm sorry!" Lucas yelled. His voice was muffled by the thick glass window.

Brooke pulled out of the driveway.

"Brooke! I broke up with Angela for you."

_Wait, you what?_ Brooke stopped the car and rolled the top of her convertible down. "You did what?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Brooke. I love you." Lucas bent down and grabbed Brooke, kissing her.

It felt so natural and so comfortable. _Wait, what am I doing? This is all too soon. _"No Lucas." She pulled back. "This is so wrong." She wiped away a tear as she sped her car down the street and turned right, disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked as him and Haley caught up with Lucas standing in the middle of the road, still looking down the street Brooke left on.

"I don't know," came Lucas' honest reply.

Haley just hit Lucas in the back of the head. "Brooke has been in so much. And you just made it worse. Who is she going to turn to now?"

**Author's Note: **A nice long chapter for you. I think this may be one of the longest I've ever written. . .


End file.
